wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mitsuki
for the 10th anniversary of the listening Intro= I could wait a thousand hours Stay the same in sun and showers "I won't lay down forever." Pick apart a hundred flowers, just to be quiet Tell me when you feel ready (Censored) swears in lyrics, as well as references to violence. Born in darkness, raised in moonlight. I'm the one, there's not too many Hold my hand to keep me steady, just to be quiet With you |-|Main= Home is where the heartache is, so baby, pack up your desktop Let's piggyback the internet from the Walmart parking lot BIG quote Hair high with the cat eye, you hold my hand in the movie Got me ice tea as our friends ran off to do E Mitsuki is Anaphora's OC. Please don't use without permission, don't steal, don't copy the code, you know, what everyone says. Little blurb about character. Soundcloud links to major theme songs. Said you can't be sh** if you can't be true to you As you slapped the street sign like your parents' Subaru Long live being in love, being obscene Long live saying that we're nineteen Appearance. Mitsuki, despite being an IceWing, does not look like the rest of her tribe. Odd black markings looking like crystalline vines crawl around her body, which is mostly white, with a grey underbelly and light blue splatters around her face, neck, and talons. Her horns are black, but the other spikes on her body are silver. Mitsuki is quite short and skinny, to the point of concern about her diet. She is not extremely physically able. Tattoos are scattered along her arms and legs, and she is almost always accompanied with crystals around her neck and arms. Being a thief, she is oftentimes found with a bag of stolen goods slung across her shoulder. All sorts of weapons can be found tied across her back or around her waist if she is going on a long journey. When she is just at home, a small knife tied around her arm will suffice. Black coffee and acetaminophen Long live The Listening and everything in between Long live the motherf**king team Long live the scene Personality. Mitsuki is intensely logical, and emotions are an afterthought to her. She sees happiness as the result of something working, sadness is when life doesn't add up for one. This makes Tsu great in emergency situations, as she doesn't seem to have fear to get in the way of her work, but she tends to say and do things that most wouldn't appreciate without noticing a difference. When she does feel intense emotions, she oftentimes has no idea what to do about them and sometimes even needs explanation from a loved one to realize she is feeling guilt or regret or attraction. Mitsuki does not have trouble communicating in her mind, but her logic and introverted nature combine for her to seem rude or aloof from afar. One must get to know Mitsuki for them to realize that she really doesn't hate everyone and thinks she is helping them by telling them how they should fix all their problems and telling them what not to do. In all honesty, Tsu has no idea how bad she is at talking to people. She uses her past to determine her decisions. She would rather do something she had known to work before than waste her time with experimenting. Tsu's past is precious, and she will hold on to it in any way she can. Despite being very down to earth, rules and Mitsuki have never been good friends. When she was a dragonet, Tsu would rebel any chance she got. Now, she knows that some laws are for the better, but she still makes a living as a thief. Just because of this she is not an immoral dragon; although she is chaotic in a lot of ways, she is ashamed of her powers of taking life force. Mistuki is a planner. She is organized and does not forget to document a single thing down. It isn't a chore for her, she would rather follow a schedule for a free day than do what she felt like doing in the moment. She believes a good plan is the only way one can be sure that everything gets done. Tsu is not the happiest dragon, she has dealt with depression in the past. Life has seemed to work against her, but now that she is with those she loves, she hopes she'll have a better life. Long live the motherf**king team Long live the dream So we took off around the back, baby, scout regiments shout, "Sally and Jack" It wasn't what we did, but what you said in the moments I was lost in my head History. Mitsuki was raised by a very strict family distantly related to the IceWing royal family. They were all first circle dragons (or their family would be shamed forever) and tolerated nothing. Of course, this just made Tsu rebel. When she discovered paint was easy to hide in small amounts around her mysterious black markings, she gradually made her designs bigger and bolder. She wore anything which had crystals, of any color. Soon, with her makeshift tattoos and colorful jewelry, she was known by the whole upper class as the oddball. She didn't care when she dropped to the fifth, sixth, even the seventh circle. She didn't care what her tribe thought of her. IceWings turned their heads when she brought home peasant girls she had kissed. When Mitsuki turned seven, she was faced with a challenge. Circle seven dragons were supposed to be sent away to an outpost. She wanted her life to be in her hands. Not Glacier. So she ran away. Fled in the night. She welcomed the SandWing kingdom with open arms. Eventually, she considered herself a SandWing. She was an IceWing by blood, but it was SandWing culture which she appreciated. SandWing politics she agreed with. She got tattoos (real ones this time) and piercings. She learned to steal from the best of the best. She pledged allegiance to Oasis just like her peers. But when Oasis was killed, Tsu was torn. Her friend group was torn apart, everyone agreeing with a different sister. Mitsuki didn't like any of them. So she left again. This time, not away from her tribe. To the Scorpion Den. There, she felt safe again. She felt like she was even closer to the home she kept chasing after. She learned her love of drawing, and later, music. A dragon named Meteorite encouraged her in these passions and helped her explore them, and soon, the two became lovers. Around this time, Mitsuki noticed there was something unique about her. When she touched someone, her hands tingled. When she kissed someone, she felt a fragment of her lover inside of her which she would keep forever. When she fought someone, her scales seemed to absorb the blood, and she was filled with the rage of her opponent. One night, Tsu and Meteorite were out messing around. But they got caught up in something they didn't want to be involved in. A bloody battle had broken out between Burn's SandWings and MudWings and Blister's SeaWings just outside the Scorpion Den. The couple knew that they wouldn't be able to make it back in time to warn anyone. But Mitsuki was feeling something odd. She was filled with power and rage. Mixed emotions she knew weren't hers. A hopeless cry, as she listed the things she hadn't done before her death. Her body was collecting the life force of the dead solders. The life ate at her and consumed her, until what was left of her personality was gone. Mitsuki could do anything. She ran at the battle like a monster, killing anyone in sight, but not a scratch was laid on her. Her girlfriend stood in horrified awe. It was only after the battle was over when Mitsuki passed out of exhaustion. Meteorite was by her side when she woke, although she wasn't sure if it was the best idea. Tsu was sick and disoriented, but she was herself again. Other than the worthlessness she felt. Tsu generally one for morals, she was a thief, but what she had just done to so many countless dragons broke her heart. Back in the Scorpion Den, word quickly got out about what had happened, and Mitsuki and Meteorite were forced to flee. They had planned to move to the peninsula, but legends Tsu had been told growing up about Darkstalker's so-called Teeth were enough to make Meteorite worried. They settled on the edge of the peninsula, where they would be away from civilization but safe. On the way, they stopped at the battle site, and noticed an egg which they later learned to be a Sand-Mud hybrid. As a way of repaying for what she had done, Tsu took it to raise it as her own. They were blessed with a beautiful daughter named Quartz (to satisfy Mitsuki's still-going crystal obsession) and raised her like she was their own. Eventually, Meteorite ventured in to the Night Kingdom to find the NightWings settled there. She made friends with a few, especially one named Banner. Even after the defeat of Darkstalker, he managed to keep Mitsuki alive by bringing her dead bodies (and parts of them) to suck the life out of. She began to get drained without it, after the battle, and Meteorite feared she would fall sick or even die without them. Of course, Banner made sure that no one was harmed in the process and that the bodies were already dead. When Mitsuki was living her life as a rebellious teen in the IceWing kingdom, she never knew what was coming for her. She hated what had happened, but in the end, she was satisfied. She had known Meteorite and Quartz, and that was all that mattered. I told myself I was worthless, you told me that I was perfect Then you kissed me and we fell asleep listening to Postal Service Play me "Beating Hearts Baby" Come over to my place Abilities and Weaknesses. text I'll be your number one lady Kissing on MySpace Even though I got big dreams I'll be dying of boredom Relationships. text It's nice to have nothing Except my friends on the forum Long live The Listening and everything in between Long live the motherf**king team Trivia. *She is loosely based off of Mitsuki from Skin&Earth. (which is rated ma kiddos) *She has a coffee obsession *Thinks dark chocolate is best *Has never seen the ocean but wants to go *Favorite crystals are quartz and pyrite *Loves looking at the moon for hours *Her name means "born in darkness, raised in moonlight" (or at least according to Lights) *Was smart but didn't want people to know, so she tried to do somewhat below average in school to not get attention *has been quite open about being a lesbian most of her life *loves blue flowers Long live, long live, long live, long live Long live the dream |-|Playlist= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric |-|Gallery= song lyric "small quote" song lyric pictures go here song lyric |-|Credits= song lyric "small quote" song lyric text song lyric Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)